Benefits and Risks Of Midwives
In the past several years American midwives have become more involved in low risk deliveries than in the past. Low risk pregnancies have shown a safer delivery to low risk babies by a trained midwife. A midwife is not a nurse, but a trained professional in the delivery and maintaining the health of the mother and child. These deliveries have pros just as they have cons. Mothers now have the choice to choose how they deliver and who they want to help them through this long and joyous process. Weighing the benefits and risks comes after research has been conducted to determine what is best for the mother and child, but in most cases, midwife delivery is a safe and Benefits and Risks of Midwife Deliveries Low Risk Pregnancies Women with no health conditions, first time deliveries and age or length of pregnancy are all good candidates for midwife deliveries. Pregnancies that fall between those perimeters are considered low risk pregnancies, which are ideal for midwife deliveries. New studies have shown the safety of midwives with low risk pregnancies. A recent British study has shown that low risk deliveries with a midwife were more successful than a low risk birth in a hospital. Nine percent of deliveries in the last year were delivered with a midwife(NICE guidelines). In spite of the previously mentioned factors, risks may occur at anytime during the labor and deliver process. Conditions may occur such as a breech baby, preeclampsia, or post partum hemorrhage. When in these situations there are not a lot of options for the midwife. At that point it is time to move to a hospital setting for the health of the mother and child. Moving the women to a hospital is one of the biggest risks in midwife deliveries. This is because of the distance to the closest hospital and the progression of the delivery which may bring complications on the way. "Moving from home to hospital while in labor. Most transfers occur because labor has stalled. It is rarely an emergency. In this study, 23% of first-time mothers transferred to the hospital in labor, while in subsequent pregnancies only 7.5% of mothers made the move, for a total transfer rate in labor of 10.9%. Transfers after the birth were rare.(Mana)" Mortality Rate. A study conducted by the CDC in 1998 has shown a significant decrease in the mortality rate of midwife deliveries. Midwife deliveries show a 19% lower mortality rate than those delivered by OB/GYNs.(CDC 1998). Each deliver had its differences and its own complications. Though most of the deliveries with complications were delivered by a physician to avoid a health crisis for the expectant mother. The over all mortality rates in America has dropped, the study shows. Other Considerations. There are other things to be considered when deciding between a midwife delivery and an OB/GYN delivery. Such things as the availability of a trained midwife and approximate arrival time. How long will the women be in labor before the midwife will arrive to attend her and the baby. Also other things to consider is cost of a midwife delivery as opposed to a OB/GYN delivery. Which will the insurance provider accept as an option for the delivery. Cost may contribute to the final choice of the future mother. "Although most midwives do earn less than most physicians, the fee for basic maternity care provided by a midwife may be the same or nearly the same as the fee for care provided by physicians who practice in the same geographic area as the midwife.(Pence 1997)." Conclusion. Although there are benefits and risks to midwife deliveries. Each mother is responsible for the choice she makes on how she chooses to delivery her baby. Each situation and each pregnancy is different from the next. Midwives and OB/GYN deliveries are both options for mothers to choose from. Future mothers are who need to weight the benefits and risks in their own situations to find the best option for the safe and healthy delivery of their child. References Judith, P. (1997). Effects On Midwifery Care on Costs And Other Special Contributions. InMidwifery & Childbirth (p. 386). Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: Temple University Press. Midwives Alliance of North America. (n.d.). Retrieved April 28, 2015, from www.mana.org http://mana.org/pdfs/DOR-Outcomes-Paper-Fact-Sheet-on-Risk.pdf New Study Shows Lower Mortality Rates for Infants Delivered By Certified Nurse Midwives. (2010, January 22). Retrieved April 28, 2015, from http://www.cdc.gov/nchs/pressroom/98news/midwife.htm Rehm, D. (2015, January 13). New Research On The Safety Of Using Midwives For Low-Risk Deliveries - The Diane Rehm Show. Retrieved April 28, 2015, from http://thedianerehmshow.org/shows/2015-01- 13/new_research_on_the_safety_of_using_midwives_for_low_risk_deliveries http://www.nice.org.uk/